Pirates
by AshleydaughterofAthena
Summary: What happens when Princess Annabeth goes into town and town is raided by Pirates? What if Annabeth is forced to be a slave or the pirate who takes her prisnor? When Annabeth denies a certain blonde boy to be his slave, how does he take out his angry and jealousy for Captain Percy Jackson? Lucky for Annabeth there are other female prisinors, can they tell her anything about Pirates


**Authors Note:**

**K this is y first fanfic so NEED comments and criticism please i beg of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish, but i do NOT own and of the PJO characters, Uncle Rick does, lucky bastard.**

* * *

"Annabeth hurry up, i must talk to you." Yes I am Annabeth, better known as princess of Athens. I didn't want to live this life. Here I am pressured, watched, and not free. I want nothing more than to be able to do what I want when I want and how I want. sadly I can't just leave for multiple reasons, love my city-state, Athens is wonderful, my palace is near the Parthenon and the people of Athens need me I can't just leave them. And also I look like a princess, not because of the clothes i wear or the way I act, in-fact my father calls me rebellious, but I have long honey blonde hair that reaches my waist, I wouldn't call myself beautiful or even pretty but all of my suitors say they want me as their queen because I am, and I quote, "Beautiful and quiet. You would make a fine prize." The only thing not exactly princessy are my eyes, they are fierce and stormy gray, but when Im happy they are more silver, but Im never happy I don't wanna be a princess.

"ANNABETH CHASE GET IN HERE" I sigh, "Yes Father. I walk down the staircase that leads from my chamber to the throne room where my father almost always is."Yes father?" "I have wonderful news, but first I need for you to head down town to the market and buy yourself a new necklace, our people should see you acting as if you care about them making a living." "Father I do care, and I would be more than happy to go to the market." i grin, I get to get out of the palace and see real sunlight, real people! Im exaggerating but i never get to town and i live with people who would never, ever say anything mean or anything that could upset me.

* * *

Oh how i love the sea, I feel a connection to it, as if my life is going to began soon and the reason is out there, crazy right? I just feel drawn to it. I figure i would walk along the dock then go to town just taking a detour. I have my hood over my hair so no one knows its me so i didn't need to bring guards. Thank gods! Last time was absolutely horrible, I couldn't touch a thing and no one could even approach me, i was just looked and stared at. Just docking in I see a ship, on the side it says _Sally. _Uh thats an unusual name, finally after staring at the Poseidon domain. I have always been a bit of a bad Greek, I am not totally convinced that the gods exist. I have always been utterly amazed by archeture and luck for me Athens was famous for its building. I approached the first cart i saw it was filled with dresses, nothing compared to the ones at the palace but considering the woman was in rags and i was still in my nightgown i figured i could be a good person and buy one to change. "Excuse my but can i buy a gown?" she looked at my face and i could see the gears turning in her head trying to place my face to a name but eventually she gave up. "Yes of course which one dear?" i looked over the cart, it was early in the morning so not many people were out so no one was bumping into me or yelling at me to hurry up. I look around and there are some nice dresses, a purple one with shimmers going down my chest to my waist, a silver v-neck dress with black lace alone the arms. Then out of the corner of my eye i see the perfect dress, a sea green with a sweetheart neck line and diamonds arranged around the neck line. she must have caught me staring at the dress because she finally spoke up, "Do you like it dear? I make this one for the princess since her 18th birthday is next week."

"Maybe you give it to her early, I bet she'd be willing to pay for your troubles." take a look around and make sure no one is looking then i pulls off my hood. She is about to say something then someone yells, "PIRATES!" i am to stunned to move then thee woman working at the cart grabs my hand and drags me to the bathhouse. "Put the dress on." she tells me "Why?" "Just do it" she runs out of the room and leaves me to change. I pull of my night gown as quick as i possible can, not caring if i rip the fabric. Then I pull on the sea green dress and slip my white flats back on. i run back out to her old wooden cart, the street is a lot busier then when I arrived, I see people grabbing stuff off their carts. i get to her cart and ask, "Do you need me to help with anything? Do anything before the pir-" she grabs me by the shoulders and whips me around to look at something. I allow myself to be turned around and next thing I knew there was a sword at my throat._ Jerk using a princess as a_ shield!_ Coward! _

I am looking at the sword till a voice, a deep, sexy, attractive voice says "Oh so the beautiful young lady is talking about me and not even using my name?" i look up, _oh my gods he is hot as fuck. _did i really just think that, the guy who could easily kill me right now? He has black crazy long hair sticking out everywhere not an ugly grunge look but like he just got out of bed. He's about 6 foot 1 then i look at his eyes, they matched my dress, the beautiful sea green contrasting with his silver gray armor my favorite two colors. Then the woman from behind me shouts, "Don't touch my cart please.' "Why not? Im Captain Percy Jackson the most feared pirate alive, i can take what I want, when I want, how I want." "I ay not have an object but what about a person" I feel her grip tighten on my shoulders, oh crap. "Who could you, a peasant, give me?" he asks the old woman behind me. 'I DONT KNOW BUT i hear princesses of Athens are worth a bit of money, pull of her hood." Curiously he pulls off my hood and I sent him my most intimidating stare ever. "Oh i knew you were a pretty one" he starts to caress my cheek, the woman behind me lets go of me and starts to walk away but i am to frozen to move, my face is getting tingly and feels like electricity is going through my skin. I can see in his face that his hand is getting the same feeling my cheek has, then his face softens, "I would be evil to take you prisoner right?" I began to nod when I hear another mans voice.

"Woah ho ho Percy what little prize have you found us?" Percy looks angry at the an like he has a history with women he is disappointed with it. "Luke she is just a girl, how about we just let her go." "You may be captain but we are allowed to individually take a single prisoner, to use as a slave unless they choose to join crew" I hear captain Jackson swear under his breath, "Luke I was just asking her if she wants to join but I do want her so do you so usually the captain gets first pick but since I feel bad for her, how about we let her pick who her a=master will be." "Alright Captain lets let her, but I would like to remind her what happened to your first slave, Elizabeth Rachel Dare?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Percy and grinned evilly, I saw Percy's face go as white as snow and his expressions as hard as stone. So I feel the sudden urge to defend Jackson, even though I'm curious. "Luke sir that won't be ness-" then a saw a flash of hot white light go across my vision. "LUKE you don't hit a woman!Annabeth choose. You may now speak without being slapped." Percy said and he looked like he was trying to contain his rage at Luke. "Wait a minute" Luke interrupted. "Annabeth as in Annabeth princess of Athens?" i nod my head to afraid to speak to Luke because I can feel blood running down the cheek that was once tingling from Captain Percy Jackson's touch. I then shift my body to lead against Percy to show I pick him. Luke looked angry and stormed off pissed at the world.

Percy shifted away from me and looked at me, "Annabeth you just made an enemy a very vengeful one along with that." I automatically feel dizzy the voice he said that in made it sound like the Luke guy would kill me, Percy sees my eyes start to roll back and as I'm about to fall he move his body to give me support, "but since you will be my 'slave' although i will have you called my assistant, as I was saying you will be with me me most the time so he shouldn't be a problem," he grabs my arm and leads me to the ship, and even tho his grip is tight and forceful i still feel the tingling feeling, "also you will call me captain or sir unless we are alone then please call me percy i havn't heard my name in a while." we finally arrive at the dock I see guards with swords and half of the man carrying gold and prizes, also I see a group of girls huddled on the ship. "Those are the other slaves," he stops in his tracks. "Go join them I have some duties to re-sign" with that he left me and i started up the ship, i knew i shouldnt even try to run away all the guards with swords i couldn't get more ethan 2 steps on to land before I was dead. Time to go and make friends I guess.

* * *

_**What is the Rachel Elizabeth Dare story?**_

_**What will Luke to do get even?**_

_**What job is Percy having to re-sign? Why?**_

_**Will Percy and Annabeth ever talk about the tingling feeling?**_

Please review this please please please I want this to be good and this is my first fanfiction on here.


End file.
